


Gym Showers Bring Gay Flowers

by ShinyWaffles



Series: Unfinished Ladybugs [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bisexual Nino Lahiffe, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, F/M, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Marinette has one line, Matchmaker Alya, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Adrien Agreste, Sexual Confusion, Short One Shot, Spin the Bottle, Underage Drinking, mentions of naked men, nino doesnt know who he is yet, polyamory is hinted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyWaffles/pseuds/ShinyWaffles
Summary: Nino Lahiffe has a crisis when he realizes that he might like his friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, all works in this series are unfinished and unpolished works and therefore have many mistakes. You have been warned, please only nice comments!

Nino Lahiffe hated gym, the actual class was perfectly fine but the showers were torture. The DJ never had a problem with the school showers until  _ he _ joined their class. Adrien Agreste, world famous model and reason for his suffering, had to have a perfect face and a perfect body that made Nino question his sexuality on the daily. Most days he could suppress the feelings but seeing the blond boy with water droplets running down his chiseled abdomen and sliding through every crevice of his body made ignoring it practically impossible. It was normal to want to press your friend up against a wall and kiss them senseless, right? He tried to convince himself that he wasn’t attracted to his best friend but he knew the attempts were futile, Nino Lahiffe was falling for Adrien Agreste.

 

-

 

“Alright, spill it Spielberg.” Alya pretty much demanded as she sat down next to him at the lunch table. 

 

Nino was terrified to tell Alya, he still had a crush on her after all. He began imagining all the extremely bad and unlikely scenarios, only to be nudged somewhat roughly on the shoulder by a determined journalist. “Alright, alright! I’ll tell you but we have to talk somewhere private.” He stammered out, rubbing his hand over the shoulder she had jabbed. 

 

They found themselves in a supply closet, the redhead looked practically ready to explode in curiosity. He let out a sigh and forced himself to say it out loud. “I have a crush on you but I think I have one on someone else too!” The speed he spoke was just barely understandable but she was able to decipher it for the most part.

 

“What’s the big deal? It’s alright to like more than one person, Nino.” Alya inquired, fixing her hair some as she awaited his response. She didn’t seem phased at all by the confession but Alya expected this crush to be on Marinette.

 

“The big deal is that it’s a he! I haven’t ever felt this way towards a guy before, I always considered myself straight until I met him. I-I’m scared that he’ll find out and hate me or think I am a freak or something! I can’t lose h-”

 

“Chill the fuck out, Nino. This friend would never do that to you, just talk to him! Just tell me one last thing, who’s my competition?” Alya responded, her voice surprisingly calm despite her inner confusion. Alya had never entertained the thought that her crush was bisexual. It wasn’t that she cared if he saw someone else, he just caught her off guard. She thought that she knew him in and out but she managed to miss his crushing on some guy?

 

“Adrien.”

 

-

 

Nino took a deep breath and spun the soda bottle, watching as the glass container spun around and around. He expected to have to peck Mylene on the cheek or give Ivan a brief smooch on the lips but fate had a different idea, fate decided that it would land on none other than Adrien Agreste. He looked at the blond with wide eyes, the model had a similar look before his expression changed to one of lust, eyes like those that belonged to a hunter after their prey. Nino watched with an intense blush on his face as his crush crawled into his lap.  The two’s lips were only inches apart but Nino was scared that he’d pull away, laugh at him for thinking he could kiss him.

 

He cleared his throat to get Nino’s attention. “Gonna kiss me, Lahiffe?” Adrien question with a honey-like quality to his voice. It seemed out of character for the blond until he leaned in and whispered in the DJ’s ear. “If you don’t want to, it’s fine. If you do want to, kiss me like it’s our last day on Earth.”

 

The next thing was something none of their classmates expected, Nino gripped Adrien’s shirt and pulled him into a fierce and heated kiss. Nino couldn’t help but notice how sweet Adrien tasted, his mind spinning as he crashed lips with someone he had been crushing on since the first day of school. Neither of the boys made an effort to stop and continue the game of spin the bottle, the duo only wanted to keep kissing. Nino slowly maneuvered his hands down to the boy’s plump rear, Adrien’s hands rested on Nino’s chest.

 

-

 

“Adrien’s gay?” Marinette and Chloe gasped simultaneously. Alya laughed and rolled her eyes, a certain memory returning to her.

 

-

 

She ran and just barely managed to catch Adrien before he headed to lunch with everyone else. Alya smiled at him, though her breathing was ragged from running around the whole school to find him. The boy looked confused but as he always did, he waited politely for her to speak. 

 

“Yo, pretty boy, who do you like?” Alya bluntly asked, needing to know if her crush was going to have his heart broken or not. She didn’t care for any formal questioning, though Adrien only blushed some in response. 

 

“W-well, I like Ladybug.” The blond vaguely answered, though the journalist kept looking at him until he admitted who else he liked. “O-okay, okay! Fuck, I don’t know how to word this.” Alya didn’t have anytime to react to his use of vulgar language, he had immediately begun talking again. “I like N-Nino, I have a huge crush on him. He was so sweet to me and I haven’t told him because I don’t want him to hate me! He already likes you, Alya, he’s not interested in someone like me. He likes the tough, smart, and pretty girls like you or Marinette. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m a guy.”

 

“You think I am tough, smart, and pretty? He may like me but I can share if you want, I heard from a certain DJ that he has a crush on this certain hot blond with a really cute butt.”

 

-

 

Alya made sure to spike the punch and to make sure that everyone was inebriated when they played the game, making it easy to manipulate it without getting caught. It was originally going to land on herself but she pushed it just enough to move to Adrien. She had expected a quick peck but with the liquid courage she had poured into the punch he delivered a quick peck and much more. Perhaps it was wrong to do what she had but it got two of her best friends and two of her crushes to exchange passionate kisses so it was a win in her book. All that was left to do is think of her next move.

 


End file.
